Field
This disclosure relates generally to eyewear and more particularly to lenses used in eyewear.
Description of Related Art
Eyewear can include optical elements that attenuate light in one or more wavelength bands. For example, sunglasses typically include a lens that absorbs a significant portion of light in the visible spectrum. A sunglass lens can have a dark film or coating that strongly absorbs visible light, thereby significantly decreasing the luminous transmittance of the lens. A lens can also be designed to have a spectral profile for another purpose, such as, for example, for indoor use, for use in sporting activities, for another particular use, or for a combination of uses.